


Hands-On Learning

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Invisibility, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Ichigo's trying to concentrate on college, but his boyfriend isn't having it.Kinktober 2020 prompt: 1st, Teasing
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Hands-On Learning

Ichigo could feel his eyes drifting closed as the professor's monotone voice lulled the class to sleep. The twenty-one year old substitute Soul Reaper knew that getting into med-school would be a challenge, but having to listen to another anatomy lecture was making him question all the choices he’d made that lead up to this point. 

Moving away from Karakura Town had been a hard choice, but his family and friends supported him. Even when he came out to them a year later, their support never changed. Getting them to not freak out about his chosen partner was a bit more challenging, but after a few months, they’d come around to them being together. 

Of course, just because they were together didn’t mean that Grimmjow wasn’t an ass sometimes.

“Come  _ on _ , Strawberry,” he whined in Ichigo’s ear. “You know you don’t wanna stay and listen to this fuckin’ earsore. You wanna come with me where we can go have some  _ fun _ .”

It was true, but that didn’t mean Ichigo had to admit it. “Shut up,” he said under his breath. “I’m tryna concentrate here.”

“Strawberry’s trying to concentrate, is he?” the Arrancar taunted. “Well, what if I think he’s concentrating on the wrong thing?”

“What are yo-”, Ichigo started, his sentence ending when Grimmjow pulled away from him. He watched with growing horror as the Arrancar moved to the front of the lecture hall, invisible to the other students. He came to a stop next to the oblivious professor and, shooting the shinigami a wink, reached for the hem of his hoodie.

Ichigo had to admit that Grimmjow knew exactly how to push his buttons, whether they were fighting, in bed or (apparently) in the lecture theatre. He couldn't tear his eyes away as the bulky material slipped off, revealing what his boyfriend was wearing underneath - a loose tank top, slit on the sides to give him a good view of the hollow’s muscular form. The removal of the long hoodie revealed what covered his legs as well - though not much of them. A pair of short shorts clung to his upper thighs, while tight leggings outlined the firm muscle of the rest of his legs. 

Grimmjow gave the shinigami a lustful leer as he pulled aside the fabric of his top, revealing his nipple and the silver bar that glittered through it. Ichigo’s mouth dried. He put his head down, trying to concentrate on his work. He had to look up regularly, though, to see the diagrams on the projector screen, and every time he did Grimm was doing something new to show off. Playing with his nipples as he rubbed a hand over his crotch, thrusting into the air. Lounging over the professor’s desk as he slipped fingers beneath the waistband of his shorts. Dancing on the fucking air like it’s a stripper’s pole, spreading his legs so that the shinigami could clearly see the bulge there. 

Ichigo managed to keep it together, though his boner was having other thoughts. When he looked up one time, though, the Arrancar was gone. Ichigo tried to look around to see where Grimmjow had gone without looking too suspicious. He didn’t have to wait long, though, before he made himself known again. Hot breath ghosted down the shinigami’s neck.

“That wasn’t enough for you, Strawberry?” he murmured, a hand reaching through the back of Ichigo’s seat to cup his ass. The orange-haired boy did his best not to react, but his intaken breath got him a look from the girl to his left. “You ok?” she whispered. He nodded and was was about to respond when he was forced to seal it shut, stifling the moan that threatened to escape it. Only nodding in response, and ignoring the hand that squeezed his asscheeks roughly. 

“Come  _ on,  _ Strawberry,” Grimmjow whispered. “If you wanna study a body, I’ve got one right here for you. Hands-on learning.” He felt the hollow’s other hand sliding around his front, splayed over his abs as it went under his shirt, reaching higher until it skated over one of his nipples. A moment later, the nipple was caught between skilled fingers, and Ichigo had to stifle a moan as Grimmjow began to roll it. “How’s that? Like it?”

Ichigo refused to give him anything, doing his best to focus back on the stage and the professor. Maybe if he managed this, the Arrancar would get bored.

The Arrancar, of course, refused to cooperate. The hand which had been groping the shinigami’s ass moved around to the front of his pants and ran gently up the length of Ichigo’s member, the bulge clearly tangible through the fabric. “I think you do like it. Why won’t you tell me, babe?”

Ichigo grit his teeth. “Get fucked,” he ground out between them.

“Nah, that was you last night,” Grimmjow said. “Remember what I did? Opening you up back there, fucking you into the mattress? Don’t you want that again, strawberry? We could get back to our bed pretty fucking quick-like.” The hand that had been caressing Ichigo’s cock moved back to his ass, slipping beneath the waistband to run gently over his cleft. “All you’d need to do is come with me. You know you want to.” The hollow’s skilled fingers began to trace circles around his hole, then dip inside. Ichigo had to adjust his position in his seat to keep himself from pushing back onto them.

_ I’m gonna kill you Grimm,  _ Ichigo thought as the fingers delved deeper inside. With expertise born of long practice, they found his prostate and began to massage at it, setting his trapped cock jumping. Ichigo knew that if he looked at his underwear, there would likely be a growing wet spot. 

“Aww, is the little shinigami having trouble keeping it in?” Grimmjow snarled. “Does he wanna play?”

Ichigo didn’t trust himself to reply, knowing he couldn’t open his mouth without just moaning in the middle of the hall. Trying to refocus his attention on the lecturer worked for only a moment as Grimmjow continued his assault. The fingers rubbing his prostate bore down on it, an unrelenting barrage of pleasure, while the hand on his chest began to pinch his nipple, applying just enough force that it teetered on the brink between pleasure and pain. Reflexively, his legs spread a little, giving himself some relief from the pressure of his cock.

Just as he was about to lose his cool, the sensations stopped. Fingers left his hole so fast that he almost groaned from the sudden loss of pleasure, his abused nipple throbbing with need and lingering ache. He craned his head to see where Grimmjow was, only to see the hollow had vanished. 

Whatever relief Ichigo felt quickly vanished when a warm pressure appeared on his cock. Biting back a curse, the shinigami leaned back and glanced down, unsurprised to find his partner under his desk, mouthing his hard cock through his clothes, hands trailing up and down his covered thighs. The hands slowly moved north, slipping under his shirt and back up to his chest, encircling both nipples and Grimmjow continued leaving a wet spot on his pants.

“God- godfuckingdammit,” Ichigo said quietly, the words coming out in a huff of breath. Then, in a single motion he rose from the desk, swept his stuff into his bag and pushed past the students on his row, paying no attention to the weird looks he was getting. He could hear Grimmjow’s steps behind him, stalking, as he pushed out the back doors of the lecture theater.

“Got you to give in, huh-” the Arrancar said, before he was cut off. The orange-haired shinigami had turned in a burst of speed and pinned him to a wall, one hand on his hair and the other holding Grimmjow’s own hands.   
  
“You,” Ichigo growled, “Are a fucking bastard that need to be taught a fucking  _ lesson _ .” He rocked his hips, rubbing his cock against Grimmjow’s for emphasis.

“Oh, yes,  _ teacher _ ,” the hollow moaned mockingly.

Ichigo shut him up with his lips.


End file.
